Giggly Gabe
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: A prank war leads to Lucifer absolutely tickling Gabriel to tears! One-shot. Please Enjoy!


It had been quite hazardous to walk around in heaven for the last couple of days unless your guard was completely up and running. Most angels stayed far away from the brothers Lucifer and Gabriel. They had been having a prank war. It started out innocently enough, tripping each other or pouring buckets of water on the other as they slept, but then it got a bit extreme. The most recent attack had almost put the Garrison out of commission thanks to Gabriel booby-trapping the ground where they were to be training. It left him a cackling mess, while Lucifer got the worst of the prank, as intended. He was plotting a way to get back at his little brother...

Gabriel was lounging on a comfy chair he fashioned for himself in his room up in heaven. Yes, he had a room, all angels needed their privacy. The archangel was unfortunately not attentive to his environment in the slightest, so he didn't hear Lucifer entering. That's why he screamed like a female fledgeling (though he'd never admit it) when his older brother tackled him off of his perch and they landed on the soft ground with a light thud. They wrestled a bit before Lucifer got the upper hand.

"Hey, little brother," he said with a smirk so evil and mischievous that it shouldn't have graced the face of an angel.

"Hiya, Luci. What's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to pop in and see how you're doing."

"That involved crushing me, did it? Well, great to see you, but I'd like to get up."

"Not so fast, Gabe. I think you better start apologizing..."

"For what- ohhh, yeah, how's your angelic arse there, bro?" Gabriel sniggered. Lucifer mock-laughed at him and pinned his arms down even better for that.

"You'll be laughing even harder soon enough..." and with that, the Morning Star promptly dug his fingers into his brother's sides, wiggling them vigorously. Gabriel yelped before dissolving into laughter.

"AHahahaHAHA Luhuhuhuci!"

"Yes, dearest brother?" he said, moving to his ribs. Gabriel jerked and started prying at Lucifer's hands.

"Stahahahap! hahahahahaHAHAHA!"

"Just wait one second. If I recall correctly, you had a _wonderful_ spot just behind your ribs. Let's see if I can find it..." the older archangel squeezed and massaged his fingers in the spaces just behind Gabriel's lower ribs and golden wings sprung out from his back, limbs flailing. Lucifer laughed.

"NOHOHOHOT FAHAHAIR! HAHAHAHA!"

"What are you talking about? This is totally fair!"

Lucifer enjoyed making a giggling mess of his younger brother. He was always the one to play pranks on and trick the other angels, not only him. It was satisfying to get back at him. Soon enough, he moved his hands to Gabriel's stomach, careful to not get whacked by one of the wings flapping around uselessly. This is when the younger brother's laugh came out in loud and full guffaws.

"Aww, does baby Gabe have a ticklish tummy?" Lucifer teased.

"NohoHOHO I DOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAHAP, LUHUHUCIFEHER!"

"Oh, I think you do. You don't call this a ticklish belly?" and the Morning Star wiggled his fingers around and inside his brother's bellybutton after hiking up the upper portion of his clothing. Gabriel squealed and twisted in Lucifer's fortified grip.

"YOHUHUHU SUHUHUHUCK!"

"Right back at you, Gabe. And I think- HEY! Keep those damn things to yourself!" Lucifer jumped as Gabriel's thrashing wings collided with his sides. Gabirel heard that and felt a glimmer of hope build inside him. He concentrated and allowed his wings to continue rubbing against his older brother's sides. Lucifer, not immune to tickling no matter how much he denied it, collapsed onto his side as the archangel Gabriel's wings tickled him. Simultaneously, Gabriel's fingers were scraping Lucifer's stomach and hips, knowing from experience that the latter was his weakest spot.

"GAHAHAHABE, THAHAHAHAT'S NOHOHOHOT F-FAHAHAIR! NOHOHO STAHAHAP HAHAHAHAHEHEHAHA!"

"To quote you from before, this is _totally_ fair, Luci! Haha!" Gabriel laughed triumphantly. Lucifer was squirming beneath his younger brother, already a squealing, laughing, and snorting mess.

Then Gabriel could have sworn he heard his name being called and he paused in his tickling. He looked up, ears straining to listen. This was as good a distraction as Lucifer ever saw and he took advantage of it. He flipped over Gabriel, pinning his arms above his head and unsheathing his own black wings. He went in for the kill and used his wings to flick against his baby brother's unprotected underarms. The sensation was unbearable and Gabriel was laughing in a matter of seconds. This was the laugh that was high-pitched and giggly, filled with snorts and gasps: Lucifer's favorite Gabe. The tickling continued for some time before the older archangel released Gabriel's wrists and went all out in tickling him any place he could reach, all while his wings remained brushing against his armpits. God's messenger soon had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and long.

Michael chose the worst time to walk in, in the middle of saying, "I don't know what all the noise is- oh..."

"MIHIHIHIKE! HEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE PLEHEHEHEASE! AHAHAHAHA LUHUCI STOHOHOP!"

Michael smirked at the scene, but said, "You might want to let him up soon. He doesn't look like he could take much more."

But Lucifer didn't listen and kept up his assault.

"LUHUHUHUCI, PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHO MOHOHORE!"

"Lucifer," Michael used his big brother voice.

"You said 'soon', Mike. I'm just taking advantage."

"At least take your wings out of his underarms. That's overkill, don't you think?"

"Alright, alright, I'm done."

True to his word, Lucifer stood and left Gabriel lying on the ground, still laughing.

"Why'd you do that?" Michael hadn't stopped smiling or sounding amused.

"Cuz he pranked me. You saw what he did to the Garrison."

"Oh yeah. I suppose this was sufficient punishment."

"Heck yeah it was. Now, what do you say we go get Cassy?"

"Castiel? What did he ever do to you?"

"I dunno. The guy never laughs."

"Count me in," Gabriel came up to the two other archangels, smirking. They walked out together, in search for their baby brother.

_~The End~_


End file.
